Nemune Hasami
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: ' '眠音 '(nemune) ''"sleep sound". '' 'ハサミ '(hasami) ''"scissors".' |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: 0666 |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Female' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |'Approx. C3-C5' | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS |'ZERONE KIRI' Friend IMINE KIZU '''Friend '''SHINNE ITSUKI '''Boyfriend of Kizu + Friend '''KURUNE KAGAMI "virus" IA ' Idol |- | align="center" |AGE |'18 | align="center" |GENRE |'Any' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |[http://nemune-hasami.weebly.com/ Official Site]Fan Site |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'52kg' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Pocky, cola and scissors' | align="center" |CREATOR |'HASAMI06 or RainyDays27 ' |- | align="center" |HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'168cm' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |'Hasami06' | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |[http://rainydays27.deviantart.com/art/UTAU-Nemune-Hasami-Full-Body-530079047 dA Full Body] |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'Oct 18th' | align="center" |LIKES |'Sleeping, drawing, writing and singing' | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCqQowto4IGsKxTBQ4dhpoLXWsTIm_wVb Youtube] [https://soundcloud.com/hasami-scissors/sets/mgi6fwyd8nxv SoundCloud] [https://clyp.it/user/bpq0nz4v Clyp] |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'17/11/2014 (ACT 1 CV)' | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Exercising, insomnia and things that are annoying' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |'Meltdown (DEMO)' [https://youtu.be/Aq5XPd_WF0M Unhappy Refrain (Sign. Song)] |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY and BEHAVIOUR: Hasami is an UTAU who has a different view from most UTAUs. She thinks logically and realistically due to the human-like qualities she was designed to have. Instead of viewing her existence simply as an UTAU, she likes to connect her existence with the human world and write down her experiences in a diary. She appears serious and stern, but when it comes down to particular times, she will slip in her sweet side. She observes and analyses situations and possible outcomes very quickly so she is always a step ahead of others. ''' |} Supplementary Information '''Attire Previous attire was based on an old design, which is now moved to become Hasami's Loli design (g-8) HAIR COLOUR: Silver/Gray HEADGEAR: A pair of bright orange and white hairpins for her bangs on the left, two black box styled hairties with orange hightlights and short ribbons at the end of her plaits EYE COLOUR: Blue EARPHONES: Wireless earpiece COLLAR: '''Orange trimmings with a '六' imprinted on it '''SKIRT: '''Black with orange trimmings at the end and a belt of orange loops around her skirt. '''VEST: Black and orange trimmings with a ribbon running down until the end of her shirt (orange trimmings) SHIRT: White with orange trimmings and highlights that ends slightly above elbow GLOVE: Single white glove with "06" imprinted on it SHOES: Below knee height brown wooden vintage styled boots SHOULDER: A tattoo '6' is printed on her left shoulder. NATIONALITY/RACE: Japanese CATCH PHRASE(S): "I can't be bothered." "Can I go home?" FAVOURITE QUOTE(S) "It's not called being lazy, it's called conserving energy." Voice Configuration MODEL: 0666 basic Japanese CV Voicebank * VERSION 1 VER1.0 downloaded here. DO NOT READ USER CLAUSE INCLUDED IN HERE. ''' '''PLEASE DOWNLOAD VER2.0 OR DOWNLOAD THE USER CLAUSE SEPARATELY. * VERSION 2'' VER2.0'' download here ** Reconfigured oto.ini ** Some rerecorded files ** Completed user clause * VERSION 3 VER3.0 to come soon. ** A completely new voicebank recorded with a high quality microphone * FULL 7MORA VCVβ download here ** Configured oto.ini (however not revised) ** Missing strings (but should be sufficient for most Japanese UST) ** Only hiragana - is not romaji compatible ** Not CV compatible * 7MORA VCV (VER1.0) download here ** Finalised oto.ini ** Full Japanese strings + separate r and l strings ** Only hiragana - is not romaji compatible ** CV compatible with Romaji + Hiragana alias, however not recommended ** Read the readme for tips to make her sound better '''' User ClauseCategory:2014 UTAUloids Read the completed user clause here This is the VER1.3 version, which has been effective since August the 13th, 2015. Samples CV to VCV to Original Comparison VER3.0 CV: Hybrid by niki VCV 1.0 Demo: Lynne by hachi Loli: I Think It's Gotta Be You! by Ooishi Masayoshi Akumu CV: Soundless Voice by hitoshizuku-P Loli + Akumu: This Is the Happiness Peace of Mind Committee by utata-P Engrish VCV: ATHENA by CIRCRUSH (All covers mentioned above were covered by me. I do NOT own the original compositions!) Trivia * Her release date was on the 17/11/2014, which was my real life brother's birthday. * Her birthday is based on my real birthday * Nemune Hasami is featured in my own anime project/series with my other friends and her design and voice is based off a character in the anime called Akihana Lenta. * Her hair was original brown but I lost her original shade of brown so I left it white (half of it was because I was too lazy, though...) * She smokes, but it will affect her voice so she only smokes from time to time on rare occassions. Contact Details Email: '''piepic9000@gmail.com '''Youtube/Google+: Hasami Akihana Kik: rainyhasami06 Instagram: hasami06 Wattpad: hasami06 Twitter: @oOAkihanaHasami Tumblr: 'rainydays27 '''deviantArt: '''RainyDays27 'UTAU Wiki2.0 Certified true and correct from Hasami's creator, Rainy (Hasami06) The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:2014 UTAUloid Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Voicebank Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Romaji alias Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese language produced in Australia Category:UTAU oversea Category:Voicebank from Australia Category:VCV Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Banks Category:UTAUloids with VCV Samples